Dante Earns A New Look
by DTs Rock On
Summary: A night of randomness in Devil May Cry, this time involving Dante earning a new look.


Nero entered the living room of the inn and was surprised to hear Trish and Lady giggling like little schoolgirls in the corner of the room. It was rare to hear the pair giggle quite like that, in fact it was rare to hear them giggle at all. He wondered what was making them act this way.

"Credo, did you feed them something?" Nero asked the man who'd cooked dinner that night, wondering if the girls had had too much sugar.

"Nothing, I did nothing, they were like that when I found them," Credo shrugged, looking slightly scared. Nero smiled when he recognized one of his old excuses, but he thought that Credo was being honest.

"Nero, Nero," Trish beckoned him over. He rolled his eyes and made his way over to see what was up. He passed Lucia, who looked as though she was doing her best to ignore the noise and not snap at the girls. The journey they were on was tough, it was important that they had a chance to laugh, but the noise was very distracting.

"What on Earth's gotten into you two?" Nero asked, smiling at them. He liked to see them happy. Trish had begun to hiccup she'd been laughing so hard and Lady, who Nero thought might just be getting her laughter under control, started laughing madly again when she held out a sketchpad to him.

When he'd left the room to go and have a shower, Nero had noticed the girls had been drawing together. Now, seeing their reaction, he was almost afraid to look at what they'd drawn.

"It's alright," Trish said between a hiccup. "Lady was drawing Dante and I said to her how he reminded me of those cats, who are always wandering around, looking for other cat friends, and then I had a funny idea. So I picked up a pencil and added something to the drawing," she managed to explain around a fit of hiccups.

Nero took the sketchpad from Lady and, still a little afraid, looked at the drawing on the page. He laughed when he saw that Trish had added cat ears and a tail to the drawing of Dante standing around in a Market square, obviously scouting for hunnies. _They rather suited Dante right_, he thought.

"You're mad," he giggled.

The two girls had just gotten their giggling under control when the silver-haired red man entered the living room. Lady started giggling and tried to say something, but only succeeded in doubling over with laughter, pointing and laughing. Trish did the same thing too.

"Hysterical hunnies?" Dante shrugged. He sat down in a chair and waited for an explanation, but Trish and Lady were in no condition to give one, and Dante felt it was best that they explained rather than him.

Once she'd managed to stop laughing again, Lady glanced over at the clock. A grin appeared on her face, and she went over to Trish and whispered into her ear. The blonde gunslinger nodded, gave Nero a wink, told him she'd be back later then hopped up and went out of the inn with Lady.

They returned shortly with a small bag of shopping. Nero got up out of his chair and went to see what they'd bought, laughing when he discovered the contents of the bag.

Dante got the distinct feeling they were up to something when they went upstairs instead of returning to the living room but he was too comfortable to bother investigating. He decided to have a doze and go see what they were doing later.

Lady grinned when she came back downstairs with Nero and Trish and saw Dante was still sleeping in his chair.

"What are you guys doing?" Credo asked, looking up from the card game he'd been playing with Kyrie.

"Shhhhh!" Lady put a finger to her lips to signal to Credo to be quiet. Trish and Nero sat down on their chair again as Lady crept up to Dante's chair, and quietly and gently lowered a headband with a pair of felt cat ears on it onto his head. Checking that he was sleeping soundly, she gently rolled him over a bit, clipped a fake fur cat tail to his overcoat with a safety pin and rushed back into the chair she'd been sitting in earlier. She grabbed her sketchbook and pretended to be innocent and ignorant of what had just happened. She ended up biting on one of the pencils she was using to stop herself giggling a couple of times.

Trish asked Lady for a bit of paper and a pencil. The short-haired woman looked up from her drawing and gave her a notebook and a couple of pens. The blond superhuman suggested a game of noughts and crosses with Nero by drawing out a grid on the paper. He shifted a bit and filled in one of the squares, knowing he'd probably lose. Trish had been beating him at the game since they were little.

Dante woke up after the others had all gone up to bed. He stretched and got up out of his chair, deciding that if everyone was asleep he supposed he might as well go to bed too. He wondered why Vergil, who passed him in the hallway gave him an odd look, but didn't realize until he saw himself in a bedroom mirror. He twirled in front of it, grinning. The ears and tail suited him. He guessed that was what Lady and Trish had been giggling about earlier.

As he sat down on his bed he carefully removed the accessories and placed them safely in his travelling bag. He'd be sure to keep them safe, it wasn't often that Lady gave him gifts. He was used to hunnies constantly giving him things, but this was something special.


End file.
